


Michael Is A Sad, Stressed, Sorta-Single Mother With Six Children.

by freshfettuccine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Gabriel is a Softie, Implied Michael/Adam Milligan, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, Michael Is So Done, Michael-centric, but everyone loves him anyways, so is Samandriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshfettuccine/pseuds/freshfettuccine
Summary: When their mother dies and their father disappears, Michael steps up and takes responsibility. But can he handle it?





	Michael Is A Sad, Stressed, Sorta-Single Mother With Six Children.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for tuning in. This is something i had stuck in my head for a while! I don't think i clarified the ages, so: Michael is nineteen, Lucifer is eighteen, Raphael is sixteen, Gabriel is thirteen, Naomi is five, and then Samandriel and Castiel are four. If you're here for my walking dead!marvel au, I'm very sorry to dissapoint! I'm still working on it, but I'll be going on a trip. Further pushing it away, ugh-- I'm so sorry. I'll get onto it soon.

It felt like Michael hadn’t slept in a year.

For a long time, it felt as if he was in a trance. Like clockwork, the first-born would get up before everyone else, he would go to his first job. Then, he would leave, call whoever was home, and check in. If he didn’t, or if no one would answer—that bit of paranoia would get under his skin. (One day, Michael called while Lucifer and Raphael were taking the little ones to the park and ended up having a panic attack in his car. The others didn’t find out about it until two weeks later, when a neighbor brought it up. They made sure to carry a phone with them after that.) 

After he checked in, Michael would go to his second job, where he would work late into the night. He would usually go home, exhausted. If he had somehow managed to get home early, (Which, would happen only once or twice a week) He would find Gabriel at the dining table, scrambling to finish his homework last minute, with Raphael right next to him. Sometimes, she’d correct his mistakes, but she’d often be working on her own schoolwork, or reading a book. He’d find Naomi on the couch, with the twins, Castiel and Samandriel. All three of them would be looking up at their old TV, focused on some cheesy cartoon. Then… There would be Lucifer. 

Lucifer was different. Some days, he’d be passed out on the couch, or in his room. Others, he’d be in the kitchen, and he’d begrudgingly offer a plate to Michael, not saying a word. 

Those were the good days. 

On the bad ones, Lucifer would pick a fight. He’d scold him for working too hard or complain about something not going his way. Sometimes, Michael would start it. Sometimes, his patience would run thin, and he’d snap at the younger brother. It always ended with arguments. 

It seemed like today was one of those days. 

He had gotten little to no sleep last night, as the twins had nightmares. It was a little weird to him; but Cas and Sammi were just weird. Lucifer said it was because they were twins, and Michael had to silently agree. How could someone’s dreams be connected?

Oh well. That wasn’t the weirdest part of his night, so there was no point in focusing on it. 

The twins had insisted on sleeping in Michael’s room, claiming that they needed to protect him from an alien abduction, because apparently the Grey Aliens needed Michael as their new test subject. So, whenever the oldest even tried to close his eyes, he would get tiny slaps to the face, and two little voices screaming in his ear.

And then, he would have his usual long day, although it had been much worse than usual, because of the twins. 

Was he angry? _No. They were little, and very imaginative—_

He just wished they chose a different night to do this. Like, maybe on one of his rare days off.

_Actually, no—That would’ve sucked more._

But work was a bust as well. His boss was regularly a complete _dick_ (Once Gabriel had suggested that his boss was cooking meth in the basement, which Michael full-heartedly believed. He wouldn’t admit it, though, because he really needed that job.) and wouldn’t let Michael leave when he needed to—

Resulting in him being late to his second job. Luckily, the manager there was much more understanding; Mary, her name was, and she often sent Michael home with baked goods or lasagnas. He knew it was because Mary was an old friend of his mother, and she probably knew of their situation…

Michael didn’t talk about it very much, and usually only with his family. 

If he recalls correctly; it was only twice, both times with Lucifer, and both times when he was intoxicated. He wouldn’t talk about it when sober, and those two conversations were rough enough…

He thought it would be best if he kept that all a secret; his siblings didn’t need that stress. That was on him, he was the oldest. 

And… His father. But he didn’t need to think about him. He only thought about his father late at night, when he was restless. Unlike Lucifer, Michael held no anger towards his father. He suspected it was the stress of it all, their mother’s death, the bills, the lack of money, seven kids… But now, he left his eldest to it all. He just couldn’t wrap his head around it, and that’s why he chose not to think about their absent father. 

But when he finally, finally got home… He was greeted with a complete disaster. 

Lucifer started getting into trouble a lot, (it had gotten to the point where he was expelled from school, late into senior year) after their mother’s death; parties, stealing liquor from their father’s old stash, and most of all—fighting. It was usually a few bruises, maybe a black eye… But tonight, he really had his ass handed to him.

His right cheek and eye had swollen up to a point where Lucifer barely looked recognizable, with a broken nose and a busted bottom lip. He had clear, dark bruises already formed on his chest. At first, Michael assumed he had broken ribs as well. 

Raphael was crouching over him, checking and wrapping up his wounds. Michael trusted her with it, everyone would. Raphael was a few years ahead in school and graduated at the time Lu would’ve. Now, she was taking pre-med classes online, so she knew what she was doing… Or, at least had a vague idea of what she was doing.

Gabriel and Naomi were… nowhere to be seen, and because of the chaos, both Samandriel and Castiel were crying on the floor, staring at their beaten big brother.   
For a split second, Michael was frozen, unsure of what to do. 

He quickly snapped out of it, after a very unclear game plan was made. Everything after that was a blur.

Taking a few steps forward, Michael scooped the twins up, speed walking them into their little room, then placing them on their bed and hastily tucking them in, giving them a hurried explanation and a kiss on the forehead. 

Then, he was beside Raphael, only sort of listening to her explanation. Naomi was in Michael’s bed, crying her eyes out. Gabriel had gone to a friend’s house for the night, needing to get away. 

Michael felt like he couldn’t breathe. He knew Raphael was telling him to do something, but her voice sounded distant. Why was everything falling apart, what even happened? Why was their family so _screwed_ up? 

He was having trouble breathing, trouble concentrating; and when his vision became blurred—Michael realized he had started crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback and suggestions are encouraged.


End file.
